Daughters of Virgins
by ExtraordinaryVictory
Summary: Can you believe that Artemis and Hestia has daughters? and so does Athena? What happened to their so call virgin goddesses? Soon to be told that they were to like them as well... but why? and how? Mostly how did they became their daughters? What would happen to their sisterhood and especially their soulmates when their mothers forbid them. And new problems shall be revealed.


Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and so does Greek Mythology

Just a tip so that you wont think its wrong, ath-ENA-, art-EMI-s, and hest-Ia-, That's the pronunciation of their names by the way.

"Here we are." Emi said. "Finally." Ena commented.

"Well then, sisters it's time to go to work."Ia added.

Those were the Troy sisters. Ena Troy was the oldest of them. Next was Emi Troy and last but not the least Ia Troy. They were left by their human mother, Heather, by the time they graduated elementary and since then, they stopped going to school.

Everyday, they would travel, why? Well because monsters were out for them. And yes they know they were demigods, they had to learn that the hard way. But the fact is they don't know who they are. They've studied Greek Mythology for almost 3 years but they still have no idea.

Since 12 they had assigned jobs to survive and now they're 15. Emi was to hunt for their food and she did find them food anywhere, in the woods or when they got lost in an island when they run off a boat. On the other hand Ena was to build their needs, chairs, beds for the night, she was quite a crafter, even make their clothes. Lastly, Ia was to make any place a home to them, make a fire and cook with any meat Emi has brought and turn it to a delicious meal. That's how they survived. On their own. They were a perfect tandem.

From what they experienced, from every monsters, they always protected each other. Ena with a spear, Emi with her bow and arrows and Ia with her sword, all given by her mom.

By the time the moon appeared, Ia already made a spot in the forest, a home. There was a fire in the middle, Ena already made seats out of twigs and leaves and Emi brought a deer. By now Ia was cooking and the two were snuggled up with their blankets.

"That's a nice deer you caught Emi,its so fat." Ia said.

"Thanks, it was quite hard to find it but easy to catch it." Emi joked.

Ia stood up and went to sit by them. "Ena, you seem worried, is something wrong?" Ia asked.

"Someone is watching us.." and with what Ena said they all held their weapons, alarmed with what was about to happen.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Emi said out loud.

And with the rustle of the bushes, she came out. It was their mother, Heather.

She came out of the bushes and they were all in shock. For the fact that their mother was here. With them. In an island. And she found them. Ia and Ena dropped their weapons in shock but Emi didn't. She was firm and composed.

She snapped when she heard the sound of the objects falling to the ground."Don't trust her. She might just be a monster shape-shifting to our fears or something." Emi said. The two girls were about to get their weapons but " Don't I'm not here to hurt you, I'm Heather your mother.." Heather said softly. They all recognize that voice and her look its like she's telling them to trust her which is often done.

With that they all run to come and hug her. "Mom! We missed you so much.." Ia said. Heather hugged back. They all sat around the campfire and began to talk.

""Mom where have you been? We have so many questions to ask you.." Ena said.

"Dears, I'll explain first…" and she transformed, from wearing this floral dress to a white one, with gold, up to her feet. She was also wearing a necklace and golden cuffs.

The girls were alarmed and drew her weapons at her. "Who are you?!" Emi demanded.

"Emi, calm down, I'm Hestia, I am also Heather, I am still your mother." She replied.

Emi was shaking her head, "No, no, no, no. Hestia is a sworn virgin goddess." Emi said.

"Girls let me explain. Please." Their mom pleaded. She sat down and so did they but without releasing their weapons.

"I am Hestia. Goddess of the Hearth." Ena was about to ask something but Hestia held out a hand.

"I'll be the only one doing the talking here. You are not all my flesh and blood… only Ia is." The other two were shocked, also were Ia, "What?" Ia said in confusion.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't there for you girls when you were attacked, you are demigods and gods can't help demigods. I was also sent back to Olympus, my throne was back because they thrown out Dionysus to Camp Half Blood. Which you three need to go to." She added.

"What? Why?" Ena asked.

"When all of you were born, Emi's and Ena's mothers wanted me to take care of you because I held back my throne for Dionysus, I agreed to take care of you three. Emi, your mother is Artemis and Ena, yours is Athena.. while you Ia, you are my child. I have all of you equally and treated you as my own." She added.

Emi had tears running down her cheeks and so did Ena. "That can't be, Athena, Artemis and you are virgin goddesses, this can't be true right? Is this a dream? Or perhaps a horrible nightmare?" Emi asked.

"We are still virgin goddesses. We didn't break out oath." She replied.

"No. She can't be our mother… This is wrong… and why are you even telling us this?" Ena said

"They are, I practically named you both from their names. Think about it Athena and Artemis. Ena, your spear is from your mother, have you ever wondered why you are so good at crafting? You Emi? Your bow and arrows are from Artemis, that's why you can see through the dark and being precise at shooting… I told you, you all need to go to Camp Half Blood. It's in Long Island. "

"No. This is not true. You left us! Abandoned us! We were left here alone with monsters. Not even you nor Artemis nor my Mother ever protected us! How dare the Gods make children when they can't even protect it or even just take an inch of responsibility for it?! They just all seek pleasure right?! And when we come, we are treated like nothing and we have to stand on our own." Ena said.

"Ena calm down, it's a rule of the Gods, especially by Zeus. You need to stay there, its safe there, no monsters go there." She replied.

"No. We are not going. Just answer this question. 'Mom.' Why did you leave us? You didn't even say a word before you left?" Ia asked with tears rolling in her face.

"Dionysus, captured me and it took long enough we reached Olympus and I was back there and I can't approach you.." Hestia said.

"We now hate Gods. You left us. We now, leave you." Emi replied. With that the three stood up and started packing.

"Your mothers loved you…" Hestia added.

" No they don't and so did you. For the fact that your stupid reputation as virgin goddesses were at stake. And we don't believe that you just want to protect us there. There must be some reason why you're protecting the demigods. for your own sake right? Well, we're not gonna be part of it." Ena said fiercely.

They were done and turned around. Emi looked up and even though it was dark, she knew the difference of night clouds from storm clouds and she knew it was coming. She was about to step forward when…

"For 2 years, we battled out with the other Gods on voting if you live or not. It took that long to determine if you live or not, doesn't that show love? ... please just go there." She said.

It started raining hard and for about 5 seconds the fire disappeared and so did Hestia.

"We need to go, travel somewhere else… I guess we're not sleeping for the night.." Ena said. Ena and Emi started walking when they notice Ia just standing. Emi noticed her tears apart from the rain.

The both ran back. "Ia is something wrong?" Emi asked. She just kept quiet. Thunderbolts came and it was near the village near the forest.

"Are you mad at me?" Ia asked while holding her hiccups. "No no no dear, why would we be mad?" Ena asked while rubbing her back.

"Because I'm a daughter of mom and I didn't know…" She started crying harder.

" No, its not your fault, nothing has changed, we're still sisters no matter what." Ena said.

"And we're not going to that stupid camp." Emi added.

The both were smiling at her and so did Ia. They started walking out of the forest, looking for another home.

Atleast they thought. They didn't notice two girls hiding behind the trees looking for them..


End file.
